Spontaneous
by Cltc Cat and Foxxy
Summary: Quatre's feeling a little spontaneous. Heero encourages it. 4x1x4 one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **We do not own or profit from Gundam Wing.

* * *

Quatre stood up so abruptly his chair toppled over and slammed to the floofr behind him. All eyes turned to him, mouths dropped open from shock. "Mr. Winner?" His assistant, Tiffany, slid up beside him whispering. "Is everything ok?"

The blond laughed, then threw his suit jacket in the floor, his eyes never leaving the bright blue sky beyond the meeting room's window. "No. This meeting is over. Adjourned. Whatever."

"But Mr. Winner!" A short, pudgy man, stood up sweating with the effort. "We haven't finished our proposal to WEI! This merger could put WEI at the number one position for Earth and the colonies!"

With this unwanted merger, Quatre knew, came more work, more ties, more responsibility. "Frankly, I don't care. This will be the last time I tell you no." He loosened his neck-tie and made his way towards the door. "Good luck with your business, though." He let the heavy door slam behind him. He wanted - no _needed _- to be outside.

* * *

Heero chuckled to himself as he walked. The pages of the book were well worn and had creases where he folded the corners to mark his page. Even after reading the same book five times, he still enjoyed it. He knew better than to read while he walked, especially while spending time on one of Quatre's properties. Too many bodies moving in too many directions. But he just couldn't bring himself to put the book down. So when he suddenly plowed into one of those moving bodies as he turned to walk back inside he shouldn't have been so surprised. When the toe of a shoe came down hard on his bare toes he bit back a curse and dropped the book, making a mental note to wear shoes as well as watch where he walked.

When the stars of pain had finally cleared from his vision he was able to see just who it was apologizing. "Quatre?"

"Oh! Heero! I'm sorry." He held the book out, pausing to give Heero an odd stare. "Wuthering Heights?"

He chewed on the inside of his cheek. It's not like he was embarrassed, but he just didn't usually share his private pleasures with others. "Hn. I like it." Taking the book from the blond's hand, he shoved the paperback into his back pocket. "Did your meetings end early?"

"Oh, uhm..." He pulled the headset from his ear, also pausing to shut off his blackberry phone. "We, uh, adjourned early. " He shot a nervous look over his shoulder and then a smiled at Heero. "Are you busy?" Quatre stepped out of his hundred dollar shoes, leaving them on the sidewalk.

"No." He narrowed his eyes at Quatre's nervous behavior and watched as he walked out of his shoes. "Are things ok?"

"Things are fine. Great even." He started walking, expecting Heero to follow him. "Do you have your old knife on you?"

Removing the knife from under his waistband he glanced sideways at the other pilot. He kept it in his hand and frowned. "Why?"

"I only need it for a moment, I'll give it right back."

He reluctantly surrendered the blade. "Hn."

Quatre paused long enough to start cutting the bottom half of his black suit pants off at the knees. Smiling he handed the blade back to Heero, then pulled the arms off his charcoal dress shirt so it became sleeveless. "To think, I spent thousands on this suit." He giggled a bit, then fell silent, a smile still on his face.

Heero questioned the sanity of the blond for a moment, but thought wiser of the matter and remained silent. He tucked the blade back into it's place. Continuing along behind the pilot he suppressed a small smirk. Leave it to Quatre to really know how to enjoy the nice weather. Only he would be amused destroying a suit that easily cost as much as a car. If Duo were here, he'd be rolling in laughter.

Quatre spun about suddenly still smiling. "Let's do something, Heero! It's too nice of a day to ignore."

"What do you suggest?" He glanced over his shoulder at the sound of voices coming from the doorway. A few men in suits came out and started to disperse as though looking for something. Or someone.

Quatre glanced at the men, then turned back around. "You choose, anything. Anywhere." He started walking a little faster, heading towards the park.

"Meeting adjourned early, hm?" His smirk found it's way to the surface as he followed the blond's retreat.

Quatre paused to give him a look. "Well... it DID. Just... choose something."

"Did you have a matter in that, perhaps?"

"In what? Ending the meeting? Oh, look! The ocean. We should go down the beach." The blond started pulling his socks off, throwing them over his shoulder.

Heero dodged one of the flying socks and walked calmly behind Quatre. "I just came back from the beach. Why did the meeting end early?"

"Because it was over." He said it as one would say 'duh.' "Then you don't want to go to the beach? We could do lunch..."

"Are you running, or did you just want to be outside?"

"No lunch then?"

He fixed the blond with a look and leaned against the small fence that separated the sand from the manicured lawn of the Winner estates.

Quatre paused and looked back over his shoulder. "What?"

"Answer the question." He folded his arms over his chest and waited.

"Which one and why?"

"Choose."

"I ended the meeting early. So where would you like to go?"

"Hn. You're the one running away. You decide." He felt the smirk twitch, about to break into a full smile, but he bit that back.

"I am not running away!"

Well that wasn't the reaction he expected. His hands went up in surrender and he had to fight a little harder to control his grin. "Lunch is fine. Though you probably should change from your now destroyed suit to something a bit more appropriate for public. And we both need shoes."

Quatre glanced back over Heero's shoulder. "I'll buy us shoes. Let's go."

Heero chuckled. "As you command. But that doesn't fix your suit." He gave the blond a look-over as he turned to head for his car.

"It's fine." Quatre followed, climbing into the passenger seat. "I like it this way." He adjusted the tie and checked himself in the mirror.

For the second time in an hour, Heero questioned Quatre's sanity, but decided it was better to remain silent. He kept his eyes focused ahead on the drive until he pulled up to the little shoe store he'd heard Quatre mention the name of before. "Here?"

"Here's fine." Quatre handed him a credit card. "Get a pair of pink or lime green fuzzy flip-flops and whatever you want. I'll be next door getting clothes." With that, Quatre stuck his tongue out in determination, heading into the boutique next to the store.

After some discussion with the clerk over the fact that yes 10 minutes was in fact more than enough time to select shoes, Heero leaned against his car. He stared at his feet. He'd meant to get black, but the sales clerk has firmly insisted on navy to match the "subtle pinstripes on his gorgeous sky blue" button-up. It was just some old shirt he'd picked up when Duo insisted he couldn't live in tank tops. Matching wasn't a concern of his. He frowned at the black bag resting by his feet. Inside were a few more boxes. Somehow, the guy had been able to convince him to get the pink, green, black, white and grey flip-flops for both him and Quatre. Well, the pink were for Quatre. He put his foot down at that point.

Quatre grinned at himself in the mirror. There was no way anyone would recognize him now. He slid the red, jeweled shades back on his face and turned around, ignoring the weird looks he was getting from the sales staff. With a smile and a bounce in his step he bound out to meet Heero at the car.

Heero glanced up when he hear the bell on the door chime. It took a moment to realize the bright colored disaster walking out the door was Quatre. Girls' jeans were snug, slung low on his hips. The outrageously bright yellow shirt had a smattering of silver stars across the front, interrupted by a pink and lime green striped scarf wrapped around his neck and hanging in the front. There was also the blond's own argyle tie. Topping it off was a ridiculous black beanie with little cat ears and a pair of red shades. "Huh."

Quatre smiled. "Did you get them? Great! He pulled a pink and a green flip flop out of the bag, choosing to wear one of each color. "So it was an all girl's store, but I managed."

"I see. Do you mind?" He took hold of Quatre's wrist and firmly removed the pink flip flop, placing it back in the bag and handing him the other green on instead. Thankful that the black vest was still in the car, he reached in and forced it back over the blond's shoulders and buttoned it up in the front so it covered most of the silver stars. He pulled the scarf out from under the vest and let it stay wrapped around his neck, but removed the tie and tossed it back into the car. Tugging the beanie off, he mussed the blond locks and pulled the red shades off as well. Giving him one more look-over, he smiled. "Better."

"Give me the beanie!" Quatre crossed his arms. "I like it. Especially if I have to wear this stupid vest."

"Hn." He surrendered the beanie, but kept the sunglasses.

Quatre grinned, pulling it back on his head, child-like smile on his face. He pulled the scarf off and wrapped it around Heero's neck. "Worried about being seen with me in public that way?" He laughed with a little wink.

"I prefer you to at least look sane." He smirked and removed the scarf, tossing it into the car with the shades and tie. "Lunch?"

"Somewhere nice then?" Quatre bent, arms on hips to study his toes as he wiggled them in the flip-flops. "I feel like over paying for waiters in suits and ridiculously small portions." He cocked his head to the side and looked back up at Heero. "I should paint my toenails."

"No."

"No what?" He stood, still smiling. "No the crappy restaurant choice or to my toes?"

"Either." He placed the bag of shoes in the back, giving the clerk a final mental curse, and slid into the driver's seat. "Get in."

Quatre complied and started humming, tapping his fingers on his lap, while staring out the window.

Heero drove quietly to a small little diner a few blocks away. One of those quiet places that had fantastic cold sandwiches and a person could sit for hours without being bothered. Once there he got out and held the door open for Quatre to enter first.

The blond smiled as he passed by, allowing himself to be led to a booth and shot a grin at Heero as he started to unbutton the vest with another wink.

Rolling his eyes, he followed Quatre to a corner table and sat down. "Does this place work?"

"It's fine." Quatre smirked and leaned on his elbows, resting his chin on his hands. "It's nice here."

"Hn. It's quiet and I like it." He glanced over the menu briefly before deciding on his regular selection. "Care to explain yourself?" Heero fixed his attention on the pilot across from him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do they have alcohol here?" He smiled. "I think I'll have a cheeseburger."

"No." When the waitress arrived, he gave her his order and glanced at Quatre, giving him the chance to order on his own.

"Cheeseburger. With fries. Chili cheese if you got it. And a cherry coke." He smiled at her sweetly.

She smiled and left to fill the order. Heero watched Quatre's eyes flit around the room. "You're avoiding my questions."

"What did you do after the war ended?" Quatre leaned back in his chair, his eyes meeting Heero's. "There is a word for it... not in my vocabulary... you know, the opposite of work, you sleep a lot and just hang out. What's that called again?"

"Relaxation?"

"Ah yes. That!" He smirked at Heero. "I went straight into 16 hour days for WEI. Do you know how much I'm worth as a person?"

He raised his eyebrow in question, starting to figure where this conversation was finally going.

"As a person... without my company mind you, I'm worth more than the colony I destroyed." He poked around at his napkin with a far away look on his face.

"Only if you discount the lives. Or your own. As a body, and a name... perhaps you are correct. Though as a person, that value may be calculated differently." He sipped at his water and watched Quatre fidget with the things on the table. It was as he suspected, after all. The stress of work had finally gotten to the the Arab.

Quatre shifted his eyes back to Heero and laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. "I just turned down the world's largest merger with a very high dollar company!"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to do the work." He continued giggling. "Because their lawyer was a fat little smelly man, with beady eyes and I didn't like him...Because the company is crap... Because I felt the urge to throw an executive temper tantrum..."

"Sounds like reason enough for me."

Quatre took out his phone, turning it on log enough to see how many missed messages he aquired before turning it back off. "I just couldn't listen any more... the sky was so perfect. I just stood up. I don't even know why I did it. And I declared the meeting over." Quatre laughed again. ""We haven't finished our proposal to WEI! This merger could put WEI at the number one position for Earth and the colonies!"

"Sounds like you didn't want to do it in the first place if you were so distracted during the meeting." He gave the waitress a brief nod when she dropped off the burger and his own sandwich and salad.

"I didn't. WEI already is number one. They were going bankrupt and wanted to be bought out." He took a sip of his drink and looked up. "I invited you all to stay with me because I wanted to see you before we all separated again. And how many times have I been able to hang out with you all? None." He picked up the burger and bit into it.

"Hm. The first one leaving is Trowa and he doesn't leave for another week."

"See, I didn't even know that." Quatre leaned back. "When are you leaving?"

He put his sandwich down an thought for a moment. It wasn't something he'd considered yet. In fact, he hadn't considered anything as to what he would do or where he would go. Finally, he decided a shrug sufficed as an answer and finished off the sandwich, turning his attention to the salad.

"You can stay as long as you'd like."

He nodded. "I wont overstay. Thank you for the hospitality so far."

Quatre sighed. "You can't over stay if the offer is indefinite, Heero."

"Hn."

The blond finished his burger and played with his drink. "If you decide to go, I'll miss your company."

"I'm not going anywhere yet." He smirked and pushed the salad bowl away, leaning back in his seat. "Now what? You overpay the waitress and select the next amusement for a sunny day?

Quatre smiled and placed a thick wad of bills on the table. "The beach? Duo mentioned a picnic later..."

Oh yeah. That. He rolled his eyes as he stood. "Your choice. You're the one dragging me around on a day like this."

"Beach then. Maybe picnic."

Heero tossed his keys to the blond and stopped by the passenger door. "Whatever you decide."

"Beach it is." Quatre drove them back to the estate, quickly pulling Heero towards the beach with him, pausing only when they reach the sand. He slowed to a stop, dropping the other pilot's hand and smiled.

Heero couldn't help the small smirk at the way Quatre acted like a child. It was rare to see him quite so relaxed and he enjoyed observing the blond pilot breathing in the ocean air.

The blond bent to study a small shell, glancing back at Heero. "What's that look for?"

He shook his head and started walking toward the water. "You're amusing."

"Amusing?" He watched the other pilot for a minute, then turned back to his shell. "Hm. So are you."

"Oh?" He paused and glanced back at Quatre.

"Well you can be." He kept his attention focused on the shell in his hand, hoping he didn't blush.

That made him curious. How was he that amusing? "Explain."

Quatre stood and walked towards Heero, pausing to pull the beanie off. Once close enough he pulled it down over Heero's head with a grin. "Amusing."

"Hn." He looked through his bangs as though he could stare at the hat on his head before giving up and looking back at Quatre. "That's not an explanation."

"No, but it's amusing. And the hat looks good on you."

Heero doubted that, but the entertained expression on the blond's face compelled him to leave it on.

Quatre smiled and laced his fingers together behind his back. "And just how am I amusing?"

"You're relaxed. I think Duo would use the term 'at play.' Not in business mode." He studied the other pilot for a moment before continuing on his walk.

"And that amuses you?"

"Yes."

Quatre smirked at the site of Heero in a cat ear beanie walking the beach, then followed him. "Why?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's a rare moment to see you so relaxed. We all should be able to shed our troubles as readily as you."

Quatre smirked. "I just cost WEI a bit of money." He gave a slight shrug. "So does something bother you?"

"Bother me?"

"You said that everyone should be able to shed their troubles... so does something bother you?"

"No. I simply admire your ability to set your troubles aside so readily."

"What else is there?" He kicked off the flip-flops and stepped into the water.

"Should there be something else?"

"I guess it depends who you are." He watched the water over his feet, wetting the bottom of his pant legs. "Tell me about yourself, Heero."

He glanced sideways at the other pilot and watched him for a moment. "What is there to tell? I've been trained as a soldier my whole life. And now that I'm no longer needed I find myself with quite a bit of free time."

"Hobbies, favorite colors... What do you do in your free time?"

"Computer programming. Blue. Read." He chuckled. "In that order."

"Hmm." He glanced over his shoulder at Heero. "What do you want to do now?"

"Why don't you tell me about your hobbies, favorite colors, and free time?"

"Hm. I like orange. Hobbies... strategy games."

Not what he expected. "Why orange?" Odd color. "Games like chess?"

"The sun is orange. I like chess, risk, video games." He shrugged. "I don't have spare time, not since I was younger. I'm not really sure about that."

Heero nodded as he listened and continued their walk. "If you had more free time, what would you like to do?"

"Rebuild what I've destroyed." He tucked his hands into his pocket. "Play music more often. Travel for leisure."

"So what's stopping you?" He stopped and folded his arms over his chest. "You're in charge. Make time."

"WEI has been out of control so long, that I just don't have as much time as I'd like, I have a few of my sisters helping, but it's not making much of a dent. I've already met and discussed the options for rebuilding the colony, but all I can provide is the funding." He stopped where he was, looking at the ocean. "I didn't want to end up like my father. So I just left."

"Hn." He watched Quate for a moment before turning and walking up the beach, out of the range of the water. Flopping back on the sand he lay with his hands behind his head and stared at the sky. "Perhaps you should try to balance work and play. Don't let one take over the other. People will adjust to a new schedule in time. No one can expect you to be your father."

"I hope not!" Quatre laughed, then followed Heero. He sat on the sand and leaned back on his elbows. "I guess you're right. I suppose that means we go to the picnic then." He grinned down at Heero.

"Unless you want Duo pounding on the door demanding your attention at 3 in the morning since you ignored him all day." He smirked and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the breeze on his face.

"He does that to you, too? Last night he brought food, so I let him stay." Quatre took the opportunity to study the other pilot's face.

"At least he brings you snacks. I get to hear about the latest movie that scared him so he can't sleep."

Quatre smirked. "He's a mother hen... he worries about everyone, but acts like I'm the bad one."

One eye opened a fraction to look up at him. "So you're the one who's been encouraging him?"

"I don't discourage him, apparently neither do you." Quatre smirked.

"A door in the face and fist in the gut isn't discouragement?" He snickered.

"Heero!" Quatre sat up and glared down at him. "That's mean! And there is an easier way of dealing with Duo."

"I was tired. He was disrupting my sleep and wouldn't leave. I said please first." He closed his eye and chuckled to himself. "Please, enlighten me."

"Just thank him and try to give him a hug. The sweeter you act, the faster he leaves." Quatre suddenly broke into a grin. "You're still wearing my beanie."

"I suppose I am." He looked up at and raised an eyebrow. "That amuses you?"

"Very."

"Hm. I'll give it back before the picnic."

"No rush." Quatre smirked. "Like I said, looks good on you."

"I'm not rushing. Unless you care to explain it to Duo."

"If you'll wear it, then I will." Quatre realized he was still leaning over the other pilot and he pushed away blushing, and stared at the sky. "I should probably head back soon, just in case."

"It's that sort of reluctance that keeps you from enjoying your free time." He smirked and closed his eyes again.

"Reluctance?" He glanced down and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes."

"About?"

"You're worrying about what someone else thinks of you again. You called an end to the meeting. Don't be so reluctant to enjoy your time."

"Who is this person?" He crossed his arms. "You seem to think you know me well."

He chuckled and opened his eyes again. "Maybe I've been spending late nights with Duo too much."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"I'm promoting you ditching your meetings for good today and not worrying about consequences of any sort."

"It's not that easy. I answer to someone still."

"Oh really? I thought you were in charge of WEI?"

"I am. But I'm still a minor, so I still have to answer for my actions." Quatre smirked.

Heero propped up on his elbows and studied the blond a moment. "And you say that as though your actions are something to answer for. Until the meeting this morning, I understood that you have been beyond reproach."

"True, but I've disappeared from the grounds after a impressive demonstration in the lobby. I probably have Rashid and every magaunac here looking for me." He leaned forward and grinned. "It was awesome."

He laughed at the outright insolence in Quatre's grin. "You're probably right."

"And I've turned my phone off." He traced a finger through the sand. "I had thirty messages by lunch."

"Hm. It's a good thing you're with another gundam pilot. Who knows what could happen to the prodigy Mr. Winner, former pilot, if he were left to his own device?"

"Yes, thank the heavens that Heero Yuy, savior of worlds, can protect the feeble Winner heir from his own self destruction, nay, even the wind could blow him away, as if he were dust!" Quatre smirked and leaned back on his arms.

"So says Quatre Raberba Winner, the gundam pilot and not the heir. The only one I've ever seen master the Zero system to the point he could win a chess game without destroying everyone and everything." Heero sat up and looked at Quatre, all sign of humor gone from his face.

Quatre turned his head sharply and glared at Heero. "You mastered it, as well. I had it removed from Sandrock later. I couldn't stand that system."

"Anyone who could handle the system is not someone I would handle lightly. If you chose to remove it, I'm sure there was a reason." Standing, he brushed the sand from his jeans and out of his hair. "Messages from the other businessmen are just because of your name. However, anyone else likely is concerned because they care. I'm sure that's why I think I see Rashid storming this way." He looked up at the building and used his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

Quatre stood slowly, pulling his flip-flops back on and judging his escape routes, then stopped, crossing his arms. "You should go, Heero, I'll see you later."

He dropped his hand and smirked at the blond. "I'll stay if you'd like backup."

"I think you just want to see me get grounded to my room." Quatre smirked, then lost it upon seeing the look on Rashid's face.

"If he can ground you, I'm not sure I want to be your backup, then." He laughed along with Quatre as the large man stalked closer.

Quatre straightened, glancing one last time at the beanie now on Heero's head, then looked up as Rashid joined them. "Rashid."

"Master Quatre! Where have you been?" He glowered down at the young blond. "You haven't answered any messages and no one has seen you since you stormed out of the office and assaulted Tiffany's reception desk. Now you show up on the beach? What is the meaning of this?"

"I didn't... 'assault' Tiffany's desk, exactly." Quatre's voice trailed off and he waved a hand. "I've been with Heero."

"You threw a potted plant on the floor and yelled over her offering you a glass of water. What else would you call it?" Finally, he turned his attention on the other pilot. "Mr. Yuy. You've been with him this whole time? Were you aware of Master Quatre's behavior."

Heero shot Quatre a sideways glance through his bangs. "He said the meeting adjourned early. That was enough. We went to lunch and now he's safely returned." He knew the blond didn't need to explain anything, but perhaps some explanation may help.

Rashid glared between the two of them before focusing on Quatre once more. "There are some rather angry gentleman waiting for some explanation of your behavior this morning. You should at least do the respectable thing and apologize for wasting their time if you have no intention of seeing this through. I thought you had matured past the childhood games of 'hookey' and such."

Heero narrowed his eyes at the larger man and his fists clenched at his sides.

"I assaulted the items on the desk, the desk came through unscathed." Quatre crossed his arms. "Further more, Tiffany is an idiot and should be fired on the spot for arranging that meeting! And those 'gentlemen' have been told no before." Quatre walked past them both, staring into the water. "Maybe since I am too immature for WEI I should step down as the CEO."

Rashid's jaw dropped before closing with a snap. "Master Quatre..."

Heero turned to watch the blond, glancing over to the larger man briefly. "He knows what he's talking about. Give him credit. For being only 17 he's more mature than many men. He's fought a war, lived to tell and been thrown into a job he didn't want."

"Master Quatre." He followed behind, stopping when the blond pilot finally stopped at the water's edge. "I apologize. It's not my place. The gentleman will be dealt with tomorrow. Forgive me for the assumption that you were irresponsible. I'll have the secretary gone in the morning."

Quatre turned back to the taller man. "No, you were correct. It was irresponsible. But I don't care. Do nothing. I will handle it when I have time, but right now I'm very busy. I have a important picnic to attend to."

He smirked. "Very well. I'll inform Tiffany you've committed to a more important engagement the remainder of the day and perhaps tomorrow." Giving Quatre a brief bow he turned and left, retreating for the building to handle matters himself.

Heero folded his arms over his chest and studied Quatre with a smirk.

Quatre turned away again, running a hand through his hair. "What? It crossed my mind, you know."

"What crossed your mind?"

"Leaving WEI." He turned back around. "We should probably go show Duo your lovely new hat."

"Don't."

"I haven't made up my mind yet."

Hn." He walked forward, tugging the hat off his head and placing it on Quatre's. "Since you told Rashid this was an important picnic, does that mean we must go now?"

"Yes." He grinned. "I had to walk away, I couldn't hold a straight face with you, of all people, in this beanie, trying to defend my actions." The blond bit his lip, holding back a smile.

He gave the other a half smirk and started back toward the estate. "Wait till Duo sees it."

"I almost dread it." He followed behind. "That's why I think you should wear it."

"No."

"You should really loosen up and let yourself go... do something spontaneous." Quatre smirked and pointed to the hat.

"I thought kidnapping Mr. Winner for lunch and a shopping spree was spontaneous."

"You didn't kidnap me. I ran into you. And bought your shoes... interesting color by the way."

He glanced down at the navy blue flip-flops and back at Quatre. "Hn."

"So other than your shoe color, you've yet to be spontaneous."

"My shoes are spontaneous?" He was confused. How did blue to match his shirt qualify as spontaneous? He glanced at the blond, wondering if the beanie was on a little too snug.

"You probably wanted black and the clerk talked you into blue. Right? Thus, spontaneous for Heero."

"Hn."

Quatre grinned. "Thought so."

* * *

Heero slipped into the office, closing the door and locking it behind him. He leaned against the wood and smirked.

Quatre sat in his chair reclined back as far as it would go, laptop resting on his legs, feet on his desk. He glanced up with a smile. "Heero."

"You're a liar."

He raised an eyebrow. "Probably. But what makes you say that?"

"You've said before that games shouldn't be played with human lives. That was one reason you didn't like the Zero system." He strolled forward to lean over the front of the desk and look into those scheming blue eyes. "So why do you do it?"

"Human lives?" Quatre blinked and closed the laptop. "What? When?"

"So innocent now?"

Quatre raised his eyebrow again. "It's just a computer game, Heero."

He reached across the desk, removing the computer and placing it to the side. "Not that. Your other game."

Quatre's other eyebrow raised and he leaned forward, dropping his feet to the floor. "What other game?"

"The one you're playing now." He smirked and straightened, looking down at the blond pilot. "I'm familiar with what goes on in boardrooms. I know the games a businessman can play when he works to acquire something he wants."

The blond rested his elbows on the desk and dropped his head into his hands. "So tell me, O Wise One, what game is it that I'm playing?"

"Cat and Mouse."

"And you came to this theory, how?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You don't deny it?"

"I can't really deny what you haven't explained to me yet, we may be on different pages, hm?"

Stepping around the edge of the desk he spun Quatre's chair around, leaned over and placed a hand on each armrest. Nose to nose with the other pilot he continued, "I chase and you run. I stop and you begin the chase anew. Cat and Mouse. Pick a role."

Quatre stared wide-eyed at Heero. He felt very much like a mouse in a game where he didn't know the rules. "Pick a role?"

"Cat or mouse."

"And the rules are?"

"You pick a role. The rules depend on the role." He continued to lock eyes with the blond, enjoying the turnabout quite thoroughly.

"And what was I last time?"

"Cat. The mouse didn't run, but you were the cat."

"Then... mouse?"

"Very well." He smiled and stood up straight, releasing his hold on the chair. "I'll see you at dinner."

Quatre watched him exit, unable to keep the mischievous grin off his face.

* * *

Heero grumbled as he slid into the chair. Quatre had a good idea with dinner in the kitchen for the five of them so they could talk without being interrupted. But that didn't mean he had to enjoy it. As soon as Duo had heard about dinner in the kitchen he was out of sight. Now the the braided pilot sat happily munching away in the spot next to the wall. Heero always sat there so he didn't have to have his back to the door. It made him edgy. Just then, Duo grinned at him. Idiot knew just what he was doing. Trowa shrugged and said, "You know better than to be behind Duo on the way to food." Wufei smirked and kept eating. Heero fixed them both with a glare before starting in on the meal chef had fixed. Maybe he should have a talk with Quatre about how and when to let Duo know about food.

Q walked into the room with a grin. He'd lost the vest, but somehow reaquired the scarf from Heero's car. With a little flip and a twist, he looped it around the japanese pilot's neck with a grin, bending to whisper in his ear. "I gave it thought. I think I like cat better." He passed by Heero, not looking back and grabbed his food.

"Hn." He smirked and continued eating as he unwound the scarf from his neck so it hung more loosely, ignoring the curious look from Duo across the table.

Quatre sat at the table with a smile, ignoring the looks from Wufei and Trowa, concerned about his appearance... maybe it was the hat. He took a bite of food, looking as innocent as possible, then slid his foot out of his sandal and rubbed it up the side of Heero's leg.

Heero calmly placed a hand under the table, took hold of Quatre's ankle and yanked on it, jerking him from his seat. With a smug look he turned to Trowa. "How did you enjoy the weather today?"

"Fine..?" Trowa raised an eyebrow.

Quatre stared at Heero in shock for a moment, then started laughing, causing Duo to lean over. "You okay, Blondie?" He nodded and let Duo pull him to his feet.

Quatre smirked at Heero. "You are no mouse."

Heero nodded to Trowa before looking back at Quatre. "Never said I was." Calmly he finished his last few bites. "Wufei." He stood and cleared his plate to the sink. "Care to join in some sparring in the gym?"

Wufei shot a look between the two before nodding.

"Cute scarf, going to wear it while you workout?" Quatre sipped his drink.

Heero opened his mouth to answer when the door opened and the petite brunette from the front desk bowed her head. "Excuse me, Mr. Winner. I do know you said that you didn't wish to be interrupted at dinner. But there's a urgent matter that needs your attention."

Heero smirked and unwrapped the scarf from his neck, draping it over her shoulder. Giving Quatre a final smug grin, he left for the gym, expecting Wufei to follow shortly.

Quatre glanced up with a smile. "Thank you, Tiffany." He bounced from the room with a happy expression.

Trowa glanced at Duo when everyone else had left the room. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Not a clue, but if he's not going to eat it, I am!"

* * *

Heero knocked on Quatre's door. He hated to admit it, but curiosity got the better of him. Besides, he had a mission to finish.

"Open." Quatre smiled from his once again reclined position, laptop resting on his legs again.

"At it again?" He slipped in and closed the door behind him. "I thought there was an urgent matter needing attending."

"I attended it."

"I see." He sat down in the chair across from Quatre and smiled. "Dinner was pleasant."

Quatre shot him a look and went back to typing. "Was it?"

"I thought it was."

"I'm not sure, I only went for five minutes." He poked at something on his screen, chuckling to him self.

He raised an eyebrow. "Hm. What is that?"

"A computer." Quatre gave him a smart assed grin. "With a hobby like computer programming I thought you'd be familiar with these 'magic boxes.'"

"Hrn." He stood and walked around to lean over Quatre's shoulder. "I meant, what are you doing."

Quatre slammed the lid down. "A game."

Heero smirked and turned to whisper in Quatre's ear. "So little cat. Still enjoying this game?"

Quatre blushed. "Which one?"

"Your computer game, of course." His smirk grew as he straighted up and leaned against the wall, pleased to have thrown the blond out of sorts.

"Enjoying it thoroughly, thank you." Quatre glanced back at his laptop, willing himself to not fidget.

"Did you get your scarf back?"

"Yes." He pointed to the doorknob. "Thank you for returning it." He spun the chair around so he faced Heero.

"I didn't want you to lose it as easily as you lost your seat at dinner." He bit back the chuckle and watched Quatre, trying hard to keep his smirk to a minimum.

Quatre narrowed his eyes at Heero. "Then I probably shouldn't have left it in your care."

"Perhaps not. Then again there are other fates for a scarf. Consider yourself lucky."

"Such as?"

He shrugged and pushed away from the wall. "I thought I would stop by to make sure all was well considering how abruptly you had to leave dinner. I'll let you return to your games."

"Are you sure that's all you needed?"

He paused as if to think for a minute. "I believe so. Did you want anything?"

Quatre couldn't help the grin on his face. "There are many things I want, Heero."

"Like?"

"What things do you want?"

"I would like to know what you want." His smirk broke free again and he leaned against the side of the desk. If Quatre wasn't so amusing it would almost be irritating how often the blond could break him from his stern looks.

Quatre sat the computer on his desk and stretched, arms fingers laced together over his head. He ignored the fact that his shirt rode up a bit and smirked. "I'm a businessman, that'll cost you."

"Price?"

He leaned back in the chair, hands together, fingers pointed up, and tapped his chin. "What do you have to offer?"

"You're the businessman. I don't negotiate. Name the price."

"I like to haggle."

Heero's smirk dropped and his face took on a dead seriousness. Prowling forward he put his hands on the arm of the chair, pushing it back as far as it would go and leaning over the blond pilot. "Haggling works best when you name your price first. So name your price and we'll go from there." The tone of his voice had dropped from the amusement earlier to a darker, more reserved tone he saved for missions and the like.

Quatre smirked and leaned forward a bit. "I must have something you want." The smirk grew into a grin. "Something like that is very expensive, I don't know if you could afford it."

"Price," he demanded again.

Quatre relaxed into the chair and shook his head. "My price... if you want to know, then you have to work for it. Or tell me what it is you want. Other than knowing what I want."

"Hm. Very well." He leaned past Quatre's face and let his lips just barely brush his ear as he continued. "You started this Cat and Mouse game. I want you to finish it."

The blond shivered slightly and grabbed Heero's wrist. "You can do better than that."

His voice was a bit more husky as he chuckled, giving a small nip at the spot just behind Quatre's ear. "I'm haggling. There's my first offer. Now, what's your counter?"

"What if I like your offer?"

"Hmmm..." He gave Quatre's earlobe a nibble and leaned a fraction closer. "Then I suppose you'll have to tell me what it is you want."

"I think you already know. Or you wouldn't be here."

He pulled back from the blond's face, letting his teeth graze the pilot's jaw as he went. "That's not an answer."

Quatre bit his lip to keep from smiling. "But it is an answer. You just don't like how it's phrased." He released his tight grip from Heero's wrist.

"Rephrase it."

"That will cost, too."

"You are expensive, aren't you?" He released the arms of the chair and took a seat on the edge of the desk. "Price?"

"I told you that earlier, Mr. Yuy." Quatre stood and leaned into Heero. "I want to know what you want."

"That was for the first stage of negotiations. We've moved past that. Price."

"You are very difficult." Quatre leaned in closer, pinning Heero to the desk. "I thought it was rather obvious what I wanted. You were smart enough to figure out the game, surely you can see what I'm after."

"I'm sure I can see what it is you want. But I want to hear you say it. Name. Your. Price."

He grinned. "My price? You must be spontaneous."

He raised an eyebrow at the demand. "Spontaneous? I thought blue flip-flops were spontaneous, as you said."

"Of you own abilities. Not a salesman's."

"And when is this price to be met?"

"As soon as you want your answer."

"You can't always get what you want. Or have you never heard that before?"

"I've heard it, but so far it doesn't seem to apply."

"Hn. There's always a first time for everything." He smirked and glanced down where Quatre was still leaning into him, pinning him against the edge of the desk.

Quatre raised an eyebrow, but backed away. "I'm a patient man."

"I doubt that."

He sat in the chair with a smirk. "You seem sure of yourself."

"I'm the only one who hasn't changed roles from cat to mouse and back again." He pushed away from the desk and walked toward the door. His hand rested on the knob as he looked back at the blond lounging in the chair once again. "When you decide which role you'd like to play next, I'll be somewhere. Maybe doing something spontaneous."

"Like what?"

"If I tell you it wont be spontaneous." He smirked and left the room, chuckling to himself as he wrapped the scarf around his neck.

Quatre glanced at the laptop, then back to the door. After a moment he stood to chase after the other pilot.

* * *

Spontaneous one-shot. Think it should be a two-shot? Let us know!


End file.
